


Honeymoon

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, First Time, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Lorenz can't believe what else Byleth had in mind for him.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 11





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Dear AO3 Followers. It has been a while since I posted here. I must apologize as life while still pretty normal for the most part, just went by without much inspiration lately. I hope to update some of my other fics. Unfortunately some may be scrapped. 
> 
> For new readers, sorry for hitting you with this preface. I hope you enjoy my first fill for the FE3H Kink Meme.

Honeymoon

For the FE3H Kink Meme F!Byleth and Lorenz prompt

_-_-_-_

Lorenz laid on the bed, with Byleth reading a book by his side. He was touching Byleth, unsure if seeing her was really reality or what, but he was looking at her as if he was still in the middle of a dream. Byleth chuckled. 

"Look at you. Now that you finally nabbed a wife, you don't know what to do with yourself, don't you?" Byleth chuckled. 

"What do you mean?" Lorenz confirmed it was reality, his dream being disillusioned by the snark Byleth gave him. 

"Do you want me to show you what you were begging for all this time, Lorenz?" Byleth asked. 

"D-don't be absurd! I had a splendid dinner with you the night of our engagement! You exceeded my Father's expectations due to you being the Hero of Fodlan. You even kept proper manners at the wedding reception! I think all that's left is…"

Lorenz paused when he recognized where this conversation was going. Byleth purred. 

"It's called a 'Honeymoon' for a reason, Lorenz. You and I have to make a baby so your Dad doesn't light a fire off our ass. You know how an heir is produced, right?" 

Lorenz couldn't help but turn red from such a strong proclamation of arousal. 

"Come on. Let me help you out for a bit," Byleth chuckled as she moved closer to Lorenz as she pulled Lorenz's hand into her pants. 

Lorenz didn't object to this kind of initiative on Byleth's part, though he can feel his fingers tickle something similar to lips except hairier around the edge like someone with a mustache or a beard. He knew what this was and admittedly, seeing Byleth stifle moans as he moved his fingers inside was making his face even more red. 

"You know, I was hoping to do this when things have calmed down on the end of the rest of Gloucester Territory. But from the looks of things… I guess we're getting impatient."

"I am as well. I thought you were going to be my problem student, but look at you now. You listen to what I have to say and you learn fast." Byleth then shifted her hands into Lorenz's pants as Lorenz didn't have as good of an effort to stifle his voice as the experienced mercenary. 

Lorenz couldn't imagine stroking his teacher after defeating the Empire, an evil organization hiding underneath the Alliance Territories' feet, and an army lead by the King of Liberation on top of marrying her. He was really hoping it was a dream. 

Though Byleth jerking him off was another matter which was making Lorenz feel intense embarrassment, for which he didn't understand why that is. 

"Is this your first time?" Byleth asked. 

Lorenz nodded timidly. He knew he was in private, but the idea of sex was still something he felt was scandalous and against the wishes of the Goddess. 

"Want me to stop?" Byleth asked, slowing down her pace. 

Lorenz shook his head. Why was he thinking this way? Byleth WAS infused with power from the Goddess! If she wants to screw him, then let's fucking go! 

"Here. I'll give you something else to enjoy," Byleth began to kiss Lorenz. Lorenz moaned as the kiss was quite forward.

At first it was a muffled scream, understandably because he was trying to make sense of her, but then it slowed, as Byleth kept at it with kissing and jerking him off while Lorenz kissed back and stroked her. 

After parting lips, Lorenz had to say something. 

"Byleth… I really didn't mean to interrupt your book with my gaze. I hope I am not too distracting," Lorenz was changing the subject as he still was worrying he was dreaming. 

"I dunno. I just find the person staring at me more fascinating," Byleth kept on topic. Typical Byleth. 

Lorenz watched as she pulled his pants down as she did the same for herself. Lorenz covered his mouth. He was still dreaming, right? 

Byleth sat and ground over his underpants, Lorenz uttered her name under his breath. He still was trying to get used to saying her name. It was clear however he was finally remembering who he was, as soon he pushed himself on top of her. 

"Now that's the man I know and love," Byleth's eyes has a positive glint in her eye as Lorenz pulled down his underpants and thrusted inside of her. 

Byleth and Lorenz both were moaning. It was fast. It was furious. It was no longer a shy schoolboy getting a private lesson from his teacher anymore. They were both adults. It was as if Lorenz had to be reminded by Byleth as embarrassing as it was. One last thrust and Lorenz recognized finally gotten back to his gentlemanly senses. He tried to pull back but Byleth locked him into her with her thighs. He felt himself fill Byleth, to the brim, his semen being pushed back by Byleth's love juices. 

"Byleth!" Lorenz gasped. 

Byleth chuckled, "Congratulations, Lorenz. You now know how to make a proper heir!"

Lorenz's face was still red, alarmed that he would dare overpower his dear Professor. However, Byleth didn't seem to mind for once. It was an enigma of sorts. She used to scold him for pushing his agenda of marrying a noblewoman and producing a worthy heir to House Gloucester. Now here she is proud of him for managing to finish inside her. 

"Are you hurt? And also… Are you upset?" Lorenz asked. 

"Listen. I came onto you! I am your wife, after all! I have to do some things to get your Dad off our back, right? Besides… I feel like I can raise our son right," Byleth replied looking down at her filled lower abdomen, oozing jizz. 

"How do you know we're having a son?" Lorenz raised a brow. 

"I just had a premonition. Don't worry about it," Byleth replied, kissing Lorenz as she got up to clean herself up. Lorenz figured he should do the same, in case Byleth was up for round two. 

_-_-_-_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I don't know who was behind this prompt, but I did forget paizuri in the story, and I kind of made Lorenz sort of bottom at the beginning (possible dub-con?). Hopefully I satisfied you with everything else!


End file.
